


Still I can see it coming

by Builder



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Colds, Director Emily Prentiss, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Motion Sickness, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Spencer will always push himself.  And the team will always be there for him.





	Still I can see it coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatcake4breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatcake4breakfast/gifts).



> This is a prompt from tumblr. Find me @builder051

“We all know what we’re focusing on, right?” Emily asks, looking around at the team.

Spencer nods then wipes his nose on his sleeve. He opens the file of crime scene photos in his lap and arranges two images side-by-side.

“It’s a long flight, and the first 24 hours will be almost up by the time we land,” Emily continues. “We need to be ready to hit the ground running.”

There’s a general murmur of assent. Spencer doesn’t respond, though. His throat’s too gummed up to produce a sound without coughing first. He sniffles as he flips to the next picture in the folder.

“Hey.” Emily moves to the seat beside Spencer. “You doing ok?”

Spencer clears his throat. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Emily gives him a sympathetic smile. “You’re putting on a brave face. But I’ve hung around you long enough to know when you’re not feeling good.”

“It’s allergies,” Spencer says thickly. “I feel ok.”

“It’s July.” Emily shakes her head. “I trust you to take care of yourself, but don’t feel like you have to power through, alright? If you need to take it easy—”

“Did the families report anything missing when the kids disappeared?” Spencer interrupts her. “Having a shelf empty in the middle like that.” He points it out in the photograph. “It’s weird.”

“I don’t think so,” Emily says. “We’ll pay them a visit and you can ask. If you’re feeling up to it.”

“I am,” Spencer says.

An hour later, though, he’s wishing he hadn’t said it. His sore throat and aching head barely rate compared to the nausea that makes him want to curl into a ball. Spencer closes the folder and sets it atop his bag. He surreptitiously wraps one arm around his stomach, but it does nothing to help. The sick feeling sits in his chest and grows stronger with every heartbeat.

“It’s so hard to sit still,” Luke complains, getting to his feet. “Why does it always seem like the most important cases are the farthest away?”

“We’re making progress, even if it doesn’t feel like it,” Emily says, looking up from her iPad.

“I hope so.” Luke busies himself with the coffee pot. “Anyone else need a jolt?”

“Yeah, I’ll take some.” Emily brings him her empty cup. “Reid? You need a fix?”

“Uh,” Spencer hesitates. He swallows quickly and murmurs, “I’m ok.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you say no to a cup of coffee,” Luke chuckles. “That cold must really be kicking your ass.”

“Yeah, uh…” Panic rises in Spencer’s chest as saliva floods his mouth. Sweat breaks out across his brow, and he scrambles out of his seat.

“Are you ok?” Emily asks, but Spencer’s already slamming the bathroom door behind him.

He reaches for the wall to steady himself as he gags over the toilet. Spencer’s throat burns. He heaves hard, but only a mouthful of bile comes up. He’s barely had an appetite today, but his body’s still intent on purging.

Spencer’s heartbeat echoes in his ears, and dizziness plays at the edges of his vision. He pushes strands of hair out of his face and tries to hold onto consciousness as he vomits again.

“Reid?” Someone knocks on the door. It isn’t locked, and in the blink of an eye a soothing hand is on his back and Emily’s voice is whispering in his ear. “Hey. Ok.”

Spencer’s knees buckle. He tries to give Emily a warning, but his throat won’t cooperate and form the words.

“Alright. Sit down.” Emily supports him to the floor. “Get your breath.”

“I’m ok,” Spencer coughs. Strings of mucous hang from his lips into the depths of the toilet bowl.

“Just take it easy.” Emily unwinds a length of toilet paper and slips it into Spencer’s hand.

“Probably just…airsick or something…”

“You don’t have to make excuses,” Emily says, leaning against the wall of the tiny lavatory. “It’s alright to have a sick day.”

“This case, though,” Spencer chokes. Another gag rises in his throat, and he dry heaves.

“You’re not letting anybody down.” Emily drops to her knees at his side. “I know you’re gonna do your best, no matter how bad you feel.”

Spencer nods and wipes his mouth.

“We’ve still got a couple hours in the air,” Emily says, worry edging her tone. “What can I do to help you?”

“I’ll be alright.” Spencer reaches up to flush the toilet.

Emily smiles. “That’s never in question. But let me know what you need, ok?”

Spencer shakily gets to his feet. “Ok.”


End file.
